


The Desperate Teacher

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Piss, bladder desperation, nearly wetting, no wetting, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: Hugo is desperate to pee during the final period of the school day. The teacher bathrooms are closed though and the student bathrooms are gross so he has to try to make it home in time.I know very little about what it's like to actually be a teacher so like, please forgive or ignore anything that seems off.





	The Desperate Teacher

It's finally the last period of the school day. Hugo just gave his students a packet to work on for the rest of class so they'd leave him alone. He usually likes to be very involved with teaching but not right now. Not when he's on the verge of pissing his pants. He's sitting at his desk trying to squirm subtly. Grabbing his crotch with one hand and trying to focus on grading papers with the other hand. He hasn't relieved himself since he left his home in the morning. He had been so exhausted from being up late the previous night so he's been downing cups of coffee all day, which was a very bad idea since he had to fill in for another teacher during his lunch break so he hasn't had a chance to go to the bathroom at all. He can't just leave a bunch of middle schoolers alone in a classroom though. They'll probably trash the the room or try to burn the school down or something. 

Hugo sighs as he sets his pen down on his desk and takes off his glasses. He rests his face in his hand as he squeezes his crotch tighter. Thankfully none of the students can see because of the desk. He squirms and looks at the clock. Only 20 minutes of class left before he can leave for the day. He usually stays later but he wants to get home as soon as possible so he can empty his bladder. He would use one of the bathrooms at school but the teacher bathrooms have been closed off all day due to plumbing problems and there's no way in hell that he's stepping foot in the student bathrooms. Especially the boys bathrooms, they're absolutely disgusting. He just needs to wait until he can get home and then he'll be okay. 

Class seems to be going on for hours to Hugo. His cheeks are flushed and he's sweating, trying his hardest not to leak. He would never hear the end of it if anyone found out how desperate he is. He can't even imagine what would happen if he actually pissed himself. He'd probably have to quit his job and change his name then move to a different town and start a new life. Well, that's being a bit over dramatic. He knows none of the students would ever respect him again if he pissed himself during school. He bites his lip and glances at the clock. Fuck, there's still 10 more minutes of class left. He just needs to focus on holding and literally nothing else and he'll probably be fine.

He watches the clock as the 10 minutes slowly pass. He's gripping his crotch harder than he ever has before. His bladder is swollen and hard, pressing up against the waistband of his pants. He slips his hand down and unbuttons and unzips them, hoping his shirt will hide it. He sighs quietly at some of pressure being taken away. Hopefully that will help him make it home with dry pants. He knows he has a large and strong bladder and has been desperate at school before but it's never been this bad. He jumps a bit when the final bell rings, all the students get up and leave as fast as possible. Well, all students except for one. The middle schooler walks over to Hugo. "Mr. Vega, are you collecting the packets today or tomorrow? Are they homework?" The young girl asks him. He bites his lip, why do students start to care about their work at the worst times possible? "They will be collected tomorrow, they are not homework." He says, wanting her to just leave already. She doesn't seem to want to though and starts asking questions about her grades and how she's doing in the class. 

"Just check your grades online. I don't know every students grades by heart!" He snaps at her, very frustrated and desperate. His bladder hurts so bad. "Okay, sorry sir." She says and quickly leaves, looking startled and frightened. He sighs, he didn't mean to scare her. He just wanted her to leave. He quickly grabs his stuff and gingerly stands up. Now he just needs to get to his car and get home as soon as he can. He quickly leaves the school, thankful that Ernest thinks he's too cool to ride home with his dad. He gets in his car and buckles, whining quietly when the seat belt presses against his bulging bladder. He starts to drive, leaving the school parking lot. He's happy that he lives fairly close to the school. But of course things never go right and there's traffic. Why today? What did he ever do to deserve this? He whimpers, his thoughts are frantic. He knows he's running out of time.

He's squeezing his thighs together as tightly as he can. "Fuck, please start moving." He mumbles under his breath. He feels a bit of piss dribble out of the tip of his cock. His hand shoots down to his crotch and grabs it tightly. He's just so full. He can't take it much longer. His bladder may be big but it can only hold on for so long. After a few minutes of Hugo panicking, the traffic starts to clear up. He drives as fast as he legally can. Steering with only one hand. He knows it isn't the safest but he needs to get home within the next few minutes or he's going to have to be scrubbing piss out of the driver seat of his car. He pulls into his driveway and parks. Frantically unbuckling and opening the door. He rushes to the front door and tries to unlock it, fumbling with his keys. He finally gets it open and walks in quickly. He slams the door shut behind him. Thankfully, Ernest isn't home yet. He's probably off vaping with his friends or something but Hugo honestly doesn't care. All he cares about right now is making it to the bathroom in time. 

He quickly makes his way to the bathroom. He opens the door and rushes to the toilet. He shoves his pants and boxers down enough to pull his now dribbling dick out. He's thankful that he had already unbuttoned and unzipped them. The aims for the toilet bowl and let's out a loud sigh of relief as a thick stream of piss pours out of him. He closes his eyes and let's out tiny whines and moans of relief as he empties his over filled bladder. His stream seems to go on for ages. Finally it becomes thinner then turns into a few dribbles and then it stops. He tucks himself back into his pants, zipping them up and buttoning them. He flushes the toilet then washes his hands. For the rest of the night, his bladder is fairly weak for holding for so long. He even leaks a few times because he was so focused on a book that he didn't even notice he had to go that badly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back finally. Why am I always too lazy to write? Anyway, Dream Daddy is my new obsession and Dream Daddy Omo seems to be getting pretty popular so here's this story I decided to write. I kinda like the way it turned out but it's pretty short. It's not my best work but I hope some people like it anyway. Sorry that it takes me so long to upload. I really hope I'll start writing more because I'm filled with ideas. Comments of your opinions on the story are greatly appreciated! I'm also willing to take some suggestions if there's a specific type of story you really want me to write so comment it and I might end up writing it if I like it enough. Thank you so much for reading! You guys mean the world to me!


End file.
